


25 Days of Christmas (With The Agency)

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Cooking, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stress Baking, jules and kit exist as well bc i love them both, minor midas/brutus if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: It's December, which means the winter holidays are right around the corner!And the members of The Agency each have their own way of spending the days leading up to Christmas day, which can be a little chaotic...
Kudos: 10





	1. Misplaced Decorations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Midas accidentally misplaced the Christmas decorations and Jules helps him look

Midas was going through the stacks of containers in the storage of The Agency, trying to locate the Christmas decorations. He swore he put them directly in the middle of the room, but they're nowhere to be found.

"Strange... I swear I put them here," He muttered to himself, putting his hands on his hips. The room was dark, but not too dark where he couldn't see anything. _'That could be why I can't find the box.'_

As if on cue, the light to the storage room turned on, a familiar face standing at the light switch. He turned around to see Jules standing at the doorway, a confused look on her face. He quickly looked around to see the box still wasn't there.

"What's taking so long? Thought you said the decorations were up here?" She questioned, looking in one of the stray boxes to see what was inside (Answer: she found a collection of items Midas accidentally turned to gold.)

Midas turned to look at what she was doing, quickly walking over and closing said box to hide his mistakes. Jules backed up, raising her hands in defense. "You really can't find them?" Midas nodded, a look of anger on his face. He _swore_ that he put them up here front and center while unpacking and he _swore_ he saw them when he brought the Halloween stuff back up. Did some steal them? No, that's impossible; this place is heavily guarded and has cameras almost everywhere-

"The cameras," He whispered. Jules turned to look at him, taking her head out of yet another box of items (this one was filled with various awards Midas had won in the past, the most notable one being where he got second place to Jules. She _really_ liked taunting him about it.)

"What about the cam- Ooh..." The realization hit her as she closed the bin, "The footage must have some useful information." She ran out of the room, Midas speed-walking after her while keeping his usual uptight composure.

Once they made it up to his office, Jules quickly accessed the security footage, speeding through everything from the past month. The footage didn't show anything nor did the logs beside one notable time last weekend...

Jules went to that specified timestamp, the footage showing a very familiar feline sneaking towards the storage room, walking in, and walking out with the boxes of Christmas decorations. Midas casually walked out of the room, down the stairs, down various hallways, until he reached his destination.

Jules followed his movements through the live feed, carefully watching his path through the halls. He stopped in front of an unmarked door, the cat-themed welcome mat being an indicator as to who's room this was. There were no cameras in the sleeping quarters as a matter of privacy and decency reasons. There was also no audio with these cameras, so Jules had to interpret what was going on through the movements and expressions of the two.

It started as a casual talk, which then elevated to a heated argument, and finally led to Midas shoving past Meowscles to retrieve the stolen boxes, which were in Meowscles's room.

Soon enough, Midas made it back up to his office, his outfit and hair all messed up and his arms covered in scratches. He was also holding the (now slightly damaged) boxes, which was a win for him.

"Did it go well?" Jules jokingly asked, spinning in Midas's desk chair.

The owner of said desk chair did not respond to that question, hoping his current state will be enough of an answer. He dropped the boxes on the floor, excused himself, and left the room, a laughing Jules staying behind to save his dramatic walk away as a personal video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midas is not having a fun December so far... hehe


	2. The Perfect Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: The girls go on the hunt for a Christmas tree

"I think we should go with this one! Ollie seems to like it..." Skye pointed at a small tree, her hat making happy noises towards it. Ollie was a strange creature, but one everyone else decided not to judge.

"Too small. How about this one?" TNTina stared at the massive tree behind the group like it was a whole truckload of the newest explosive weapons. The others rolled their eyes, judging the size of the tree.

"Tina, do you  _ really _ think that'll fit through the doors? How would we get it inside?" Jules disputed, rubbing her gloved hands together. These three were having a hard time finding a tree they all liked, someone always finding something wrong with each tree they picked.

However, Maya was off in the distance, walking through the seemingly endless rows of different trees. She got tired of the other three arguing and decided to find something that would actually help them in their current mission of finding the perfect Christmas tree. Well, there's no such thing as perfection, but you can get pretty damn close if you try.

She was trained to have a good eye, and soon enough she spotted one that could fit the criteria of what they needed. Making a note of the exact location of where she was (and also placing down a small flag), she went off to get the others.

"Skye, we know that's what Ollie wants, but we can't possibly use one as small as that," TNTina was sitting on a bench near the farmhouse that sold these trees. Jules and Skye were standing to her two and ten, respectively. The former now held an ax that she grabbed from said farmhouse, angrily eyeing down the other two, and the latter was standing cross-armed, not wanting to change her mind about the small tree she picked.

"But why not? A smaller tree means a more finely decorated tree. A bigger tree means the decorations will be more spread out and it'll look like crap!" Skye rebutted, Ollie now making faint anger noises. Jules took her attention away from the arguing duo, noticing that Maya had returned to the main group. She walked over, asking questions about her tree hunt.

"I think I found one that could be enjoyed by all of us, Agent Jules," Maya stated, a confident look in her eyes. Jules chuckled, telling her that she doesn't have to be so formal with the 'Agent' stuff.

"My apologies. I'm still new and I just use it as a sign of respect towards my fellow agents."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Besides, we're all friends here," Jules glanced back over at TNTina and Skye, who were still bickering and didn't notice how half of their group was talking somewhere else, "Well, at least most of us are. Anyways, you don't need to be so formal all the time. It's the holiday season!" She clapped her hands together, an excited grin on her face, "Now! Show us what you found!"

The duo started to wander off, the other two quickly noting their absence and following the pathway back towards the rows of trees.

Eventually, the group was all staring in awe at the tree, their star-struck expressions being thanks enough towards Maya for finding exactly what they needed. Not too big and not too small, the perfect size to fit the main area of the Agency.

"It's perfect!" Skye exclaimed, Ollie now making even happier noises (how was that possible? No one knew.) She jumped over and hugged Maya, who just stood there. She wasn't a fan of physical affection, but she accepted it, hugging Skye back.

_ Just this once, at least. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired from writing but i love all four of them sm kgnkjsdfd-


	3. Kit's Adventure With the Elf on the Shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Kit's sixth day of logging the strange creature that appeared in the Agency

_ Kit's Creature Log (Day 6) _

_ It's been about six days since this strange creature showed up at the Agency. It showed up on the day after Thanksgiving and has been around since, moving locations overnight. My father told me it was magic and it used said magic to report back to Santa to tell him if I was good or bad during the day. However, Midas told me it was "childish garbage" and that Santa wasn't real. _

_ Of course Santa was real! Who could deliver all those presents in one night? Not that stupid Midas, I'm sure. And I'm sure that stupid Midas didn't have a strange creature that moved spots overnight and watched him. Nuh-uh. _

Kit paused for a moment, thinking about what to type up next. He didn't have much to report today besides what he already wrote and the current location of the strange creature (a wreath in the Agency's kitchen). He quickly typed that up and ended his log, sitting back in the chair specially made for him at his desk.

Curiosity stuck his mind (luckily not killing the cat) and he quickly searched something up. The result he was looking for popped up quickly, giving him the knowledge of the name of the strange creature.

_ Log 6 Update: I have found the name of the creature, though it seems pretty long. Maybe it's the scientific name. Anyways, it's called  _ the Elf on the Shelf _ , meaning that it was one of Santa's elves all along. Why aren't they making toys? Who's making the toys?! _

Kit took a breather for a minute, nothing these questions down to ask Meowscles later.

_ The point is, I don't wanna call it  _ the Elf on the Shelf _. Too long. Also hard to say in cat language. Maybe I should ask Jules to see if she could make a cat translator so I don't have to aggressively meow at everyone in cat all the time. _

He noted that for later as well.

_ Maybe I'll call it Bob. Bob the Elf. Sounds cool. A little nerdy but it fits what it looks like. Maybe it's the eyes... no offense to anyone named Bob, of course. _

_ //End Log _

Kit hopped off his desk chair and onto his mechanical suit, wanting to ask his questions before he forgot them again. He had a habit of forgetting things and these were some  _ really  _ important answers he needed to get for tomorrow's log. This was even more urgent now, especially since tomorrow is the one week mark of Bob being around.

While searching for one of the two people he needed to talk to, he encountered Bob once again, whose bright blue eyes seemed to be following his every movement. Kit shuddered as he slowly turned away from the creature, continuing his walk around the Agency.

_ 'I'm just seeing things... right?' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kit... can't wait for more updates from him^^


	4. Hot Chocolate Havoc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Midas and Jules argue over the right way to make hot chocolate

Midas was leaning against the kitchen counter, a golden mug in hand. He watched the wisps of steam fly out of the cup, his drink still fresh and hot from the drink machine.

It was his perfect version of hot chocolate; two large marshmallows, a bit of milk, and a candy cane on the side. This is the combination he's enjoyed for as long as he could remember and one he will continue to enjoy for as long as possible, for this was the right way to make hot chocolate.

At least in his eyes.

Jules soon walked into the kitchen, noting Midas's presence. Doing the same, he took a sip from his drink since it had cooled down to a comfortable drinking temperature. He stayed in his thoughts, thinking about how he was going to decorate the Agency tomorrow.  _ It has to be mostly gold and white. That's practically tradition here. I hope nothing happened to the decorations from when I dropped the boxes a few days ago... _

He looked up at Jules, who had also made hot chocolate but was... putting chocolate pieces in it?

"What are you doing?" Midas inquired, a concerned look on his face, "Why are you putting chocolate pieces in there?" Jules turned to look at him, "It's how I make my hot chocolate? The  _ best  _ way." She smirked, proceeding to mix in as much whipped cream as she could fit into the cup without spilling. And even after that, she continued to put more on the top. His stomach felt sick just from looking at it.

"That doesn't look too appetizing" He looked away, taking another sip from what he personally thought was the  _ correct _ best hot chocolate. Jules shot him a look, sticking a straw into her drink.

"Yours doesn't look 'too appetizing,' Mister Golden-Boy," She remarked, leaning on the adjacent counter, "So plain and boring. The candy cane is overused in hot chocolates, anyway." She took a sip, quickly regretting that as the drink was still too hot for safe consumption. Midas let out a small laugh.

"It's not  _ overused,  _ for your information. It's a classic addition to the hot chocolate drink, and that's how it should be," He retorted, setting the cup down. He used his free hands to adjust the sweater he was wearing, finally (but only temporarily) letting go of his usual formal clothing.

"Well that's just your dumb opinion," Jules muttered, her drink finally cool enough to drink. She carefully stirred it up before sipping, the drink tasting just as sweet as she remembered. People have different opinions about hot chocolate.

She stood up from her previous position, Midas quickly asking why she was leaving and if she was aware that she lost the argument.

"I did not lose, I'm just being the more mature one and not letting this petty argument go on."

"Sounds like something someone who lost would say.

"I did not lose because inside, I know that my way is the proper and best way." She pointed to herself with her free hand as she reached the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Midas laughed as Jules flipped him off, knowing that his way was, in fact, the right way. A feeling of satisfaction washed over him, taking this as some sort of revenge for what happened a few days ago with the video.

In Midas's mind, revenge was a drink best served warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i dont rly ship them but i'd like to think that they'd have a chaotic brother/sister type relationship like this-


	5. Gold and White Lights Do Not Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Midas finally decorates The Agency with lights only to receive “constructive” criticism from everybody

It only took the entire day, but finally, the grueling task was done. The Agency, illuminated with the brightest gold and white lights around, finally looked like it was ready for the holiday season.

Midas looked up at his hard work, shivering from the dropping temperature (good thing Meowscles didn't get into his winter clothes). It was the traditional color scheme, the traditional way of decorating, just the way he liked it. The way The Agency stood out against the ever-growing darkness of the island around him gave it the extra pop it needed, making him even prouder of himself than before.

One of the doors to the outside of The Agency opened, Skye quickly coming through the doorway. She noticed the lights outside of her window and just  _ had _ to see what they looked like. Maya quickly followed after her, never having seen the lights before as she was the newest member.

"Did you finish yet?" Skye questioned, skillfully sliding on a patch of ice as she jogged over to Midas. Maya continued to follow her, choosing to walk around the patch of ice instead.

"Just did. What do you think?" He smiled confidently, continuing to admire his handiwork.

"I personally think it's quite enjoyable. Good job, Agent Midas," Maya stated in her neutral tone, continuing to use honorifics with her fellow agents.

"Thank you, Maya," Midas replied, turning to look at Skye for her response. She thought for a moment before responding, "Looks like it did last year except on a different building."

"No, it doesn't. I used a mix of new and old lights to create the perfect combination," He used his hands to demonstrate, "I also changed the pattern to accentuate the build's features perfectly." Skye rolled her eyes, keeping her stance on how the lights looked to her.

** \--- **

It was now completely dark outside, the only light coming from the moon hidden behind the cloudy sky. Chances are that it was going to snow tonight...

_ Ding _

His phone has gone off at least twenty times within the past ten minutes, which wouldn't be unusual if they all weren't from the people he was in the same building as. They knew he was in his office, they knew his door was open whenever he wasn't in meetings, so why didn't they just come upstairs if something was that urgent.

_ Ding _

He finally picked up his phone, looking through the (now) twenty-one messages that were sent in the group chat. His frown increased as he continued reading through them, reading through the criticism of the light from everyone.

He didn't admit that these were constructive criticisms (even though they were) and disregarded their comments, trying to keep his confidence up. This is the way he's decorated for as long as he could remember, and it's the way he liked it.

And then he had an idea.

_ Alright then. If you guys hate how I did the lights, then you guys do it. >:) _

He sent the message (with the emoticon included, which meant he was serious about this), and soon enough, on the cameras, he saw everyone walking into the storage room. They all looked for other decorations (especially lights, which he had  _ loads _ of for some reason).

Maybe it was good that he took a break from being a leader for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this chapter and the previous chapter were originally switched, but i decided in this order instead :)


	6. Snowmen for Dummies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Jules goes out to build a snowman even though there’s barely any snow on the ground

"Looks like it did snow last night," Brutus said while looking out one of the large windows, drinking his second cup of coffee that morning. The group was redecorating until well past midnight, Midas (and Kit, because he had a bedtime) being the only members who were actually well-rested.

"Nice observation, Captain Obvious," Jules chuckled while she just happened to be passing by, decked out in warm clothes and a backpack filled with mysterious items, "I'm going out to test some top secret things. Don't let Midas outside!" She winked, walking backward directly into the door outside.

Midas quickly entered the room, ranting on about something Brutus wouldn't have been able to figure out if Jules wasn't just in the room.

"This is fucking stupid Jules! There's barely any fucking snow on the ground! You're just gonna break everything!" Midas kept shouting, speed-walking towards the door the former just walked out of. He was still wearing his night outfit and didn't even look close to being ready for the day, implying that Jules might've (literally) dragged him out of bed for this.

Brutus grabbed Midas's arm with his free hand as the latter was passing by, "Midas, look at me." Midas dramatically stopped (due to his arm being restricted against his will) and turned to look at the taller male, "What is she doing to make you this upset?"

"Well, first of all, she dragged me out of my room to tell me about 'how much it snowed,'" He put his index finger up, "Which was a lie, of course, as you can see." They both looked out the window, watching Jules take mysterious objects out of her bag, also looking at the dusting of snow on the ground. There were no more than two inches on the ground, barely enough for little kids to play in (However, also outside were Meowscles and Kit, the former teaching the latter how to make the perfect snowball with the limited amount of snow).

"And then," Midas put up a second finger, then retracted it, "Well, that's really it." Brutus finally let go of Midas's arm, seeing as he wouldn't run outside and continue to curse Jules into oblivion.

"She's Jules. She knows what she's doing," Brutus said, taking another well-deserved sip of coffee.

Midas sighed, "I know that, but she gets pretty discouraged when something of hers doesn't work," He leaned on Brutus's shoulder, "I know that firsthand. She almost gave me a second scar because I said something after something of hers failed!" Midas laughed at the memory, looking up at the taller man he was leaning on. He quickly moved away, noting the slight awkwardness from the other.

Meanwhile, Jules was making great progress outside. She's already used her next great invention to gather and filter out as much snow as possible, watching it come and go as it dropped small piles of snow in front of her. Although there wasn't as much as she expected, there was just enough to make the perfect snowman if done correctly.

Of course she was going to do it correctly. It was in her blood, after all. She giggled to herself, constructing the base of the snowman...

It took a good chunk of time before Midas was officially ready for the day, considering the order of things was out of order since the moment he opened his eyes. He constantly double-checked to see if he did certain tasks, even triple-checking some, and forget a few in the process. But after a while, he was finally ready.

And the first thing he was going to do was see how Jules's snowman was coming-

Oh. It was done already. Decorated and everything.

"Told ya I could do it," Jules said with a smirk. She looked at her accomplishment with pride, ignoring the shock on Midas's face.

A little goes a long way, as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm slowly trying to catch up with the days i missed skjdfhkjdsnkj


	7. Late Night Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Skye and Kit watch a holiday movie together

_ Just a few more seconds... _

As if on cue, the popcorn in the microwave started popping, only a few at first. The calm before the storm. Skye watched the bag slowly increase in size until the popcorn was finally ready. She took the bag out exactly seven seconds before the set end time, being careful as to not burn herself.

After the popcorn was in the bowl and the flavoring was added, she made the walk back to her living quarters, not knowing that she was being followed by a small cat operating a robot.

Kit was out of his room after his bedtime for one reason and one reason only: to do a quick log update on the elf (today, it was hiding in the fruit bowl in the kitchen). Unfortunately, he was stopped just short of the kitchen, seeing as someone was in there.

Curiosity got the best of him and he followed Skye down the hall, wondering what she was doing with the popcorn. He must've been watching too well because he proceeded to bump into a wall, alerting the person he was watching of his presence.

"Kit..?" She asked, trying to make out the figure in the darkness of the halls. He meowed an angry response, hoping he didn't make a dent in the wall. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" She walked over towards him as he turned off the machine, jumping down onto the floor and walking to meet her in the middle.

Kit meowed another response, quickly explaining his situation to Skye. She nodded as a response as he spoke, snacking on popcorn in the meantime. Once he finished, she switched to holding the bowl with one hand, picking him up with the other (he did not like to be picked up), and carrying him back to her room.

She put him down on the floor in front of the TV, placing the popcorn bowl down in between them. He meowed a question, wondering why she brought him here.

"You need to stop worrying about the elf so much! It's not gonna hurt you or anything!" She smiled, picking up the remote she left on the floor, "So I'm taking the initiative and inviting you to watch a Christmas movie with me!" She pointed at him then herself with her free hand, pressing play on the remote with her other hand. The lights automatically dimmed, a feature she specifically asked for in her room.

Kit was surprised his actions led to this happening, although he did not consider the possibility of somebody being awake at this time. It was true that he was spending a lot of time studying and logging the actions of the elf, but he didn't believe that he was going  _ that  _ far. Maybe it was good that he took a break, but maybe that could also lead to a disaster in the future.

At least there's some tasty popcorn to munch on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies; i'm slowly working on updates^^;;


	8. The Gingerbread Man, the One I'll Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: TNTina and Maya attempt to make gingerbread houses

It wasn't too early in the morning, but it was early enough where no one wanted to be woken up by yet another one of TNTina's explosions. More specifically, Maya did not want to be awoken by another one of TNTina's explosions due to their living spaces being so close to each other.

Today just happened to be one of those days where she was awoken by a minor explosion, one loud enough to reach her room. Strangely, this was only the first of many explosions of the day, which was very out-of-the-ordinary for her. She also rarely swore after an explosion, and even if she did, they were usually out of excitement. These were out of frustration.

Curious, Maya threw a spare hoodie on and left her living quarters, walking down the hallway towards the source of the noises. About to knock on the door, she heard another one go off followed by another string of swears, doubt entering her mind. Should she knock? Might as well, since she was already here.

Maya firmly knocked on the door, announcing her presence and asking permission to enter the room. She got a yes thrown at her and she opened the door. Around the comic book styled room of her fellow agent were pieces of gingerbread, some more burnt than others. Also scattered around were various pieces of candy and splotches of frosting, which made the inside of said room look like an absolute baking disaster.

"Did I wake you up?" TNTina inquired, adjusting rectangular pieces of gingerbread so they'll create the perfect gingerbread house.

"No, you did not," Maya reassured, walking over towards the foldable table she was building on, "I was curious as to what you were doing. Apologies for the intrusion." She kept a bit of distance from the piles of explosives in the corner of the room, opting to stay closer to the opposing wall.

"No need to apologize. Besides, people only come here to complain about the noise, so no need to make up excuses or anything," She carefully removed her hands from the house, hoping that maybe this time, the house would stand up on its own. Maya watched carefully, still keeping her distance, hoping that it wouldn't cause another explosion.

"You wanna build one?" TNTina asked, hands hovering over her house in case her hopes and dreams of success went down the drain, "I got plenty of stuff. Make yourself at home." She flashed a quick smile before refocusing, giving it another minute or so before she officially called it safe.

On one of the tables were mini gingerbread stacks, each stack containing all the necessary pieces to make the perfect gingerbread house. Maya picked up the one closest to her, a tube of frosting, some candy decorations, and went on her way to making her own gingerbread house. A second table was already set up, and that's where she made her first attempt.

And second.

And third. (At this point she was getting frustrated).

And fourth...

This was taking longer than anticipated...

"You think us highly skilled agents who are  _ literally _ trained for perfection and precision could do this in one shot, huh?" TNTina laughed, finally getting to the decorating portion of her gingerbread house. Maya agreed with her, wondering why it was taking her so long to get everything to a degree that could be considered perfect.

"I got mine," Maya stated, removing her hands from the fragile gingerbread house, "And even I will admit; that was pretty difficult." They both shared a quick laugh while eyeing the newer house down, an intimidation tactic to make sure it didn't fall over.

"What if we made cookies next?!" TNTina exclaimed, accidentally squeezing her bad of red frosting too hard and getting it on her table.

"One step at a time, Tina," Maya responded, carefully adding blue to the front of the house, "If we can't do this, then forget about cookies."

"Saturday Night Cookies! Oh, it's perfect!" TNTina went on for a while about her new plan while they were decorating their houses, making Maya a little nervous about what she had in store.

There's very little that could go wrong, but something told her that said very little will become prevalent in just a few days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter may or may not be a melanie martinez reference lol


	9. A Snowball Fight to the Death(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Meowscles and Kit have a snowball fight

Somehow, Kit woke up in his room that morning. It was strange since he had no recollection of being moved from his spot in the main room. However, it could've been since he was just  _ that _ exhausted from his late nights of running around and doing whatever he wanted. He looked off to the side to see that his vehicle was in its little parking station, which means that the person who moved him here was being  _ really  _ nice to him.

Kit stepped on his bed and climbed up onto his vehicle, where he saw a note on the seat, along with his winter hat. It was short and sweet; a simple one-sentence note addressed to him from his father.

_ Come outside once you get up. _

_ -M _

He kept the note on him as he walked towards the main entryway, hoping that he was going out the right way (there were only so many entrances, after all). Before walking through the doors, he looked outside through the windows, only seeing the fresh layer of snow on the ground from the light snowfall last night. He put his hat on and walked outside, a little wary of his surroundings. His father was nowhere to be seen, which only made him even more paranoid.

A laugh, then a snowball.

A snowball?

_ Oh no _ .

Kit quickly swiveled around, seeing Meowscles's head peek over a wall of snow. The former immediately knew what was going on and dove behind another wall of snow, one that he noticed when he walked outside. Behind the wall were premade snowballs, meaning that he was waiting for Kit to come outside.

This meant war.

Kit smiled and officially started the fight, throwing a snowball at an angle that made it go over the wall, hitting the other. A hiss was heard, and then another snowball came over, barely missing Kit.

** \--- **

"What in the hell are they doing out there?" Midas questioned, looking out one of the main windows to see Meowscles and Kit throwing balls of snow at each other.

"Sometimes I think you're a government experiment," Jules said, sipping her cup of hot chocolate, "And not because of the weird gold stuff, but because it seems like that you've never had fun before." Midas stood there, slightly offended by her words. Of course he could have fun! He was a very fun person and multiple different instances prove it!

"Keep dreaming, Golden Boy," Jules patted his shoulder, his anger only growing, "Keep dreaming..."

He calmly walked towards the door, putting on a pair of his custom made winter boots, and made his way outside, where he immediately got bombarded by both felines. They noticed he was coming outside and quickly made up a plan, one to absolutely destroy him.

You know what they say: if you can't beat them, join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to bring me the horizon the entire time while writing this chapter lol


	10. Golden Boy Bakes a Golden Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Midas attempts to make a cake from scratch at two in the morning

He accidentally turned half of the objects in his room gold again, which usually happened when he couldn't sleep. Tonight was, in fact, one of those nights. The gold on his hands was slowly making its way up his arms, which indicated something was different tonight. His powers never affected him like this; not recently, at least. Usually, he had some self-control when things got bad, but tonight showed him that he couldn't control it.

So far, Midas has turned his alarm clock, half of his wardrobe, a corner of his room, and parts of his desk to gold, which was less than he expected, but things he will have to fix nonetheless. He almost hit himself on the head but stopped short as to not hurt himself.

Suddenly, he had an idea. An absolutely terrible idea, but one that didn't seem as terrible at almost two in the morning. Usually, he would look up this stuff on his computer, but unfortunately, he also managed to turn that to gold. Awesome. Just what he needed at this time.

"I've baked a cake enough time to know what I'm doing," He reassured himself, brushing his dark, messy hair off of his face. He's seen plenty of cooking shows and those people looked like they knew what they were doing, so why would he have a problem with making a cake from scratch. If they can do it, why can't he?

Unlike them, Midas hasn't had years of experience and training, and he usually forgot that he baked something when he woke up in the morning, so any hope of remembering what he did was utterly gone by breakfast time.

And with that, he quietly made his way to the kitchen, his strange sense of confidence shutting out any doubts he had. He walked downstairs slowly, making sure he didn't accidentally turn anything to gold. Luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about the baking utensils turning to gold since Jules managed to make gold-resistant tools, much to everyone's satisfaction (they hated waking up to find random forks and spoons covered in a layer of gold).

Midas quickly made a mental note to thank her again while pulling out the tools he (probably) needed and preheating the oven. He obviously needed two bowls (to separate the wet and dry ingredients), a whisk, measuring cups. a cake pan, and...

He shrugged, unsure if he needed anything else, and continued onto the ingredients. He opened the fridge and just... stared for a minute, unsure of what he needed,

"What do you need to make a cake..?" He muttered to himself, watching a gold handprint slowly form on the fridge door, "Eggs... butter... milk..?" He grabbed everything he (probably) needed, quickly setting them on the island. Once the door was closed, his eyes slowly set onto the golden handprint-turned-blob mark, wincing slightly at his mistake.

He quickly (and inaccurately) measured and threw the ingredients he grabbed into the smaller bowl, hoping for the best. He haphazardly mixed everything, trying to think about the dry ingredients that needed to be added.

"Flour... sugar," He stopped mixing and walked to the cabinets, "Salt... and baking powder? No. Yes?" He grabbed it anyway and threw those ingredients on the counter, watching the little container of baking powder turn to gold. Whoops. "Guess I can't use that then."

He did the same thing as the wet ingredients, inaccurately measuring everything and mixing everything with a lack of self-control. There was less mixing this time because everything went together easily, but that didn't prepare him for combining both the wet and dry ingredients.

It took longer than usual for them to combine (due to earlier inaccurate measurements and lack of responsibility), but eventually, it came together in a mess of cake batter and a wave of tiredness.

He poured it into the ungreased cake pan (the batter was practically overflowing), shoved it into the preheated oven, (accidentally) set the timer for way longer than needed, and finally, passed out on the kitchen couch.

The next time he woke up was to the smell of smoke and a small flickering light coming from inside the oven. It didn't register in his mind at first, but then it hit him.

The oven was on fire.

Midas shot up from the couch, instant panic setting in. What should he do?  _ What should I do? _

He turned the oven off, hoping it would go away by itself while he ran to find the nearest fire extinguisher (the Elf on the Shelf was sitting on it and he wondered if he should move it or not. He decided on moving it to another nearby location so he could try and not burn the kitchen down).

Once he got back, the fire in the oven seemed to have drowned itself out, much to his comfort. He opened a nearby window and opened the oven, smoke pouring out from its containment. A pair of gold-resistant gloves and a coughing fit later, the burnt cake was finally resting on a rag outside of the oven. Batter dripped down the side of the pan, the top of the cake was burnt to a crisp, and the pan was practically ruined. He stared at his disaster for a few moments, wondering how he was going to deal with the aftermath in the morning.

Well, tomorrow's problems are for tomorrow's him, and that's when he'll deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that midas stress bakes while trying not to turn everything to gold because yes ksjhfndkjsnkf  
> also why is this chapter so long like who possessed me during the writing process-


	11. The (Slightly Rigged) Secret Santa Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Secret Santa time (except it’s slightly rigged…)

Everyone was seated in the main room, some on couches, some on the floor, and one on his new custom-made vehicle (Kit was thoroughly enjoying it, especially since it was decorated for the holidays).

Syke and Jules took center stage, holding a hat filled with the names of everyone present, "I know you are all  _ very _ busy with... whatever. But!" She shook the hat, " I thought it would be an amazing idea to hold a Secret Santa event! You all know how Secret Santa works, right?" She looked at Midas, who was sitting on the floor in front of a perfectly good open seat on one of the couches. Rumor has it that Midas came from a government facility and didn't know about common holiday traditions. He glared at the person who started the rumor (Jules, who was snickering), and then back at Skye. She laughed awkwardly and glanced over at Jules, who took the hat from the former's hands.

"Just reach in and grab a slip of paper," Jules said, watching Midas reach over to be the first one, "And Midas is going last because he messed up the kitchen." He reluctantly returned back to his position and the hat was passed off to Kit, who was sitting first on the other side.

He reached in with his paw and picked out one of the slips, somehow figuring out how to grab it and open it. It confused everyone because unlike his father, he didn't have thumbs (or something similar to thumbs; just normal cat paws). His slip read "Skye', said person decorating their name with small hearts.

The hat was passed on to Meowscles, who was sitting on the couch next to Kit. Actually having thumbs, he simply grabbed and opened his slip with ease the name on his slip being 'Jules'. He personally didn't know her that well but would do his best anyway.

Next to him was TNTina, who eagerly took the hat from the humanoid cat. She took longer than the others, her expression becoming more and more devious. Something was up, but no one pointed anything out. She pulled out Maya's name and passed the hat on to Brutus, who was sitting in the armchair in between the two couches.

Brutus took the hat and placed his hand inside, feeling something strange on one of the papers. Curious, he pulled it out, noting that the corner of said paper was folded. He carefully read the slip to himself, rereading it over and over again to make sure it was correct.  _ Midas? Midas?! _ He passed the hat on, wondering how he was going to do  _ anything _ for Midas, the person who can buy everything and more. He could think about this later...

He quickly passed the hat to Maya, who was sitting on the second couch next to (above?) Midas. She calmly picked her slip and passed the hat to the standing duo, who were whispering about their own thing. They smiled and did their own slip picking, Jules's hand staying in there a little longer than Skye's.

They both grinned as an irritated Midas finally got his turn, snatching the final slip out of the hat. They stepped back, their grins only getting wider as he realized who he got. How was he supposed to get something for  _ Brutus? _ Sure, he knew the guy and admired him (more than he'd like to admit), but that doesn't mean he immediately knew what to get him. He shook his head, dismissing the thought.  _ That can be dealt with later. _

** \--- **

Skye, Jules, TNTina, and Maya were the only ones left in the main room, everyone else dismissing themselves after the small event was over. They watched the last person leave, and immediately switched topics.

"Do you think they noticed?" Skye excitedly asked, jumping up and down in her seat on one of the couches.

"Nah. Midas is too dense. Smart, but also dense," Jules used her hands to demonstrate, "A walking contradiction, as they say." She leaned back, putting the now empty hat on her head.

"Hope this doesn't blow up in your faces," TNTina was playing with a matchbox, sitting on the floor now. She laughed at her pun, everyone else rolling their eyes.

"Let's hope that's not the case, Tina," Skye chucked, rubbing her hands together.

They nodded in unison and went back to their previous topic: coming up with strange flavors of cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my midas x brutus side is rly showing in this chapter huh-


	12. Whodunnit? - Almost Burning Down the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: The girls attempted to make Christmas cookies, causing them to almost burn the kitchen down. Everyone is suspicious.

They followed the instructions perfectly: measurements were exact, the oven was at the right temperature, and they weren't Midas in the middle of the night (actually, he was nowhere to be seen, hiding up in his [no longer golden] room for most of the day, which was good for the people baking).

And now the oven was on fire.

The group stared at the smoky oven, confusion consuming their thoughts. Skye wondered if she put in one too many cups of sugar or maybe missed a step while she was taking a group photo. Nothing out of the ordinary struck her mind, so what happened?

Jules was just as confused as everyone else, except she was slowly going towards the mad side of things. She didn't mess anything up. She couldn't mess anything up. She was Jules, and if one thing's for sure, she did her part to a tee.

Maya was the most suspicious of the group, staying quiet for most of the prepping time. She asked the occasional question but did what needed to be done. However, that doesn't automatically mean she was the cause of all of this: she was a professional agent, after all.

TNTina was also suspicious, given that she does main in explosions. She was also the one who almost messed certain components up. However, all eyes were mainly on her for most of the time, meaning there wasn't any time for her to slip something in (as a cruel joke).

They all discussed the possibilities with each other, each person giving their own alibis and reasonings. Eventually, the inevitable question came around:  _ If it wasn't any of us, then who was it? _

Jules went over to the oven and looked inside, throwing her goggles on as a precaution. She looked in to see a mess that hadn't been cleaned in a few days, a mess caused by-

"Midas," She looked up, the urge to strangle him becoming stronger by the second, "He never cleaned out the oven. His mess is still in there. It's his fault." Turning towards the others, she took her goggles off, softly placing them on the counter: an action that contrasted her current state of mind.

Nobody stopped her as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, and nobody questioned why Midas was stuck cleaning the kitchen for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone except brutus, meowscles, and kit are banned from the kitchen at this point lol


	13. Kit's Adventure With the Elf on the Shelf: Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Kit's sixteenth day of logging the strange creature that appeared in the Agency

_ Kit's Creature Log (Day 16) _

_ Sixteen days. That's how long Bob has been around for. Moving every day while watching over me, reporting back to Santa every night. It's a constant routine, one I've been tracking, and one I've almost mastered. _

_ It's time. Tonight's the night I'm going to catch Bob on the move. I've set up cameras around the building and I ate a ton of sweets, so nothing can stop me! _

_ I'll update in an hour. Current time is 2130. _

Kit closed his log out and went to the cameras, quickly going through the different pages to find the ones he needed.

"First-floor hallways... Vault area," He mutter-meowed to himself, trying to locate the camera closest to the elf as to not raise suspicion, "Left stairway... Midas's office." He stopped for a minute to look at that one, watching him frantically switching between switching tabs on his computer and writing things down on a notepad. Hey, as long as it wasn't the bathrooms or the living quarters, it was free reign (and Midas's office space didn't fall into these categories).  _ Focus. _

After location said camera, he opened up files on his secondary monitor, deciding to organize his stuff while waiting.

** \--- **

_ Log 16 Update: Time is now 2230. _ _ Nothing suspicious has happened. I also finally got alerts to work so I know if something (or someone) has moved. _

_ Will update in an hour. _

Kit laid down on the seat of his chair, watching a video he turned on just moments ago. It was bright, contained flashy colors, and most importantly: the voice of someone who sounded so painfully energetic it was funny. The perfect video to keep him awake.

** \--- **

_ Log 16 Update #2: Tired. I'm very tired. Time is now 23:30. _

_ Of course I've stayed up this late before; who hasn't? _

_ No alerts so far, or at least no important alerts. The only alert was in Midas's office, but that was because he almost threw his entire desk out of a window. He's a bit overdramatic. _

Kit giggled, making a note to send the clip to Jules in the morning.

_ It's hard to stay up, but I'm gonna keep going. _

_ Will update in an hour. _

Now he was onto his favorite songs; energetic ones, hardcore ones, and a mix of both. Basically anything to keep him awake at this point.

** \--- **

_ Log 16 Update #3: I'm so close to giving up at this point. Or at least I was, until I set up a way to record when an alert goes off. Good job, me. I wonder why I didn't think of it before? _

_ So now, I'm going to get some well-deserved rest, and hopefully, it'll catch something in the morning. _

_ Time is currently 00:30. _

_ //End log _

Kit hopped off of his desk chair, down the steps, and quietly went to his bed. The dim glow of the monitors were his only source of light, but that was enough to make sure he saw where he was going.

** \--- **

Kit woke up that morning to an abundance of alerts, errors, and all things good and bad. He quickly reviewed everything and noticed something very, very strange...

_ Kit's Creature Log (Day 16, Part 2) _

_ It moved. It moved, but the footage was deleted before I got to it. _

_ What a shame. But that confirms one thing; Bob is out to get me. _

_ And that means war. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 100 hits!! <3


	14. Podcast By The Fire - Episode 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Maya and TNTina host a podcast, and today's theme is "Twisted Holidays"

"Welcome, valued listeners, to a new episode of 'Podcast By The Fire', co-hosted by me, TNTina, and my good friend Maya," TNTina spoke into one of the microphones that were set up by the fireplace in the main room. Maya sat beside her, another microphone set up in front of her.

"Thank you, Tina. Now, for today's topic. This idea came up a few days ago during the gingerbread house even we talked about," Maya started, adjusting her position, "We thought that this idea should be called 'Twisted Holidays.'" TNTina giggled, having come up with the name herself. She pulled out a flashcard with two bullet points on it, hold it out in front of her.

"So!" She clapped her hands, accidentally folding the flashcard, "My first idea: fighting people." Maya put her hands up," Woah, Woah, Woah; first of all, we're not encouraging anybody to fight each other, especially under unsupervised circumstances."

"I know, and I'm not," TNTina stated, flattening the flashcard, "I wasn't finished, either. I was taking a dramatic pause." She demonstrated with her hands, making sure the flashcard wouldn't be crushed again. "My first idea was fighting people... under the mistletoe." Maya opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"It's simple, really: if you go under the mistletoe, then you fight them. Easy, simple,  _ dangerous _ ," TNT flashed a smirk, indulging herself in her great idea.

"That sounds like you're encouraging our listeners to fight each other," Maya stated in a matter-of-fact tone. TNTina made a playful face and moved onto the next idea instead.

"Alrighty then, since my partner here doesn't want anyone to fight each other, my second idea probably won't please her either," She laughed, watching Maya's face become more worried as the seconds ticked by.

"My second idea is... causing complete chaos at the end of the year."

"Oh my-"

"Listen, if Santa watches you from the beginning of the year until Christmas, then that means there are six days where nothing counts. Think about it," TNTina leaned back in her chair, watching Maya think about the suggested idea. She opened her mouth again, trying to come up with an argument to said idea.

"Tina, I'll admit it; that's not a bad idea," They both laughed, trying to contain themselves, "As long as people don't fight each other this time."

"Oh trust me, they will." She finished with a wink, causing more laughter from the duo.

"Well, that's all we have for today. Have an amazing Monday evening everybody, and we'll see you all next time on 'Podcast By The Fire.'"

Maya hit the stop button, and the episode was complete. They both moved their stuff off to a corner of the room, discussing what they were going to do tomorrow night before going out to the mainland.

The flashcard was dropped into the fire, signaling their success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a scale of 1-10 of how sorry i am for this chapter due to it being very tumblr inspired i'm personally at a 983749832749879-  
> also i haven't written this much dialogue in ages lol  
> probably my least favorite chapter so far but oh well


	15. A Present Hunting Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Everyone goes out to find presents for their Secret Santa

Meowscles had a very vague idea as to what to get Jules for the Secret Santa event. By 'very vague,' he honestly had no idea where to start. She likes inventing things, she's creative, and she's very straightforward. It shouldn't have been that hard, but apparently, it was.

So here he was, staring at the rows of items he didn't know the purpose of. Rows of paint, tools, boxes, you name it.

He thought about new tools, but after visiting her workspace that one time, he figured that she owned almost every single one in existence. He did notice how worn out her work gloves were, noting the patched and seams that were slowly coming apart.

And that's where he went with his idea.

**\---**

Kit was on his own adventure in the same store as his father, already having an idea for Skye's present. He found this item while looking up random words online one night, trying to keep himself awake during another night of elf watching.

He rode his vehicle down various aisles, looking at the huge signs for help. Eventually, he got to where he needed to be, letting a happy meow escape his mouth when he saw exactly what he was looking for. The item was a dinosaur light that changed colors when you tapped it.

Honestly, he wanted one for himself but resisted the urge to grab two as this gift wasn't for him.

**\---**

"Maya should be easy," TNTina whispered to herself, scanning the rows of books, full and empty, to find the perfect gift. She had a basic idea, but it needed to be  _ perfect _ , especially for her partner-in-podcast.

She continued to scan the rows, eventually coming across a forest green notebook. She remembered how Maya's journal was practically falling apart but constantly insisted that as long as she could write in it, it was perfectly fine. So here TNTina was, going against the wishes of the former to make her happy when that fateful day comes around.

She picked out a nice card and a small gift bag, the perfect arrangement forming in her mind as she checked out.

**\---**

Skye and Maya went out together, considering their recipients were Kit and Meowscles, respectfully. They discussed potential ideas on their way to the store, eventually coming to the perfect ideas for them.

Skye had the idea of getting Kit snacks, considering how much he enjoyed the popcorn they had during their mini-movie night. Maya managed to find Meowscles an industrial-strength ball of yarn, considering his previous one got destroyed by unusual circumstances (seriously: nobody knew where it went).

They picked out similar wrapping paper just for matching purposes and went on their way, completing their duo mission.

**\---**

Brutus was at a total loss. How could he possibly get something for Midas? He felt like a physical gift wouldn't mean anything to the latter, but there was only so much he could do. Christmas was only ten days away, and here he was, sitting on a cold metal bench in the middle of a crowded town center.

He saw groups enjoying themselves, couples taking pictures in the middle of the sidewalk, kids begging for toys they spot in shop windows. It was like some cliche Christmas movie, and a bit strange for a casual Tuesday night.

And that's when the perfect idea came into existence, and that's when he got to work.

**\---**

Meanwhile, back at The Agency, Jules was handcrafting her gift. She had the parts and the idea for a while, but it was pure luck that she got the person she was already building this for. Although Jules and the others did rig the name picking for Midas and Brutus, she didn't expect to get TNTina as the recipient of her gift.

The aforementioned project was put on hold ever since Thanksgiving when she started to become more involved with the holiday season. At least now she has an excuse to continue working on it.

Jules has been in her workspace for most of the day, watching the others going off one by one. The only other person who was still in the building was Midas, who was having a mental breakdown in his office.

**\---**

At this point, Midas was about to give up. He's been trying for days now, barely leaving his office unless it was  _ absolutely _ necessary. He's had little to no luck in finding something for Brutus. Everything he considered good enough was, in fact, not good enough. Cash seemed asshole-ish, something expensive seemed too much, and nothing was just plain rude.

He might as well go with nothing if he couldn't find anything soon.

_ Maybe I could just ask him... No... that'll be too obvious. Well, I have to do something. _

He slammed his head on the desk, hoping for a Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know where most of this takes place just accept the existence of this chapter lol


	16. A Snowball Fight to the Death - The Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Meowscles and Kit have a snowball fight - the rematch

This time, it was Kit who struck the first devastating blow, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It was all planned out from the second he woke up that very morning. Although the last match came to a draw, he was determined to win this time.

The hit was met with an instant reaction, Meowscles quickly making his own snowball as a defense mechanism. Kit crouched under his wall, grabbing two snowballs, one in each hand, via his vehicle.

" _ Kit..."  _ Meowscles meow-taunted, walking closer to the wall the former was hiding behind. Going up and throwing both snowballs seems like a good option, but he knew the strength of his father: this wouldn't be easy. Crawling around wasn't an option either, since the side he was closest to was built against one of the walls of the buildings.

Kit heard his footsteps get closer, his time running short. He contemplated his options, deciding that throwing the snowballs was the best idea.

And that's what he did: he quickly sprung up and threw the snowballs, getting hit with one huge one in return. It was worth it since he managed to get away, but at the cost of almost being knocked into the snow.

Meowscles made more snowballs while Kit did the same, trying to make as many as they could carry. Occasionally, they threw one at one another, mostly missing due to lack of concentration.

** \--- **

"Again? Seriously?" Midas watched the duo from a nearby window, curious as to why they were in another snowball fight. At least this time he knew not to interfere.

He watched them fight for a few more minutes, the lead person constantly switching every second. Eventually, Kit took the lead and finally won the snowball fight between him and his father.

Midas watched them play some more, wondering if he truly was a government experiment who's never experienced anything fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short and sweet chapter with the father-son duo - written while i was waiting for fortnite to finish updating...


	17. Late Night Snowflakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Skye and Kit make paper snowflakes together

It was another night of elf hunting, another night of popcorn, which led to yet another movie night between Skye and Kit. During the movie, she got up to move the (empty) popcorn bucket, grabbing printer paper and scissors. She sat back down, kit quickly noticing the new materials she grabbed. He looked curiously, a bit confused.

She folded and cut the paper in multiple different areas and shapes, eventually unfolding it to form the final product: a paper snowflake. Kit jumped off of his vehicle and took a few steps towards Skye, who was now creating another snowflake.

He watched carefully, using his paws to fold the paper as best as he could. He managed to not mess it up entirely, only going a little over or under the other edges. The next part posed a challenge, however: how was he supposed to cut the small parts when he couldn't use scissors (lack of thumbs, for the most part). While looking at his paw, an idea hit him.

Skye watched carefully as Kit attempted to cut through the small, folded paper with his claws, trying to make a design of some sort. Eventually, it did cut through but not as neat as he wanted it to.

She felt a pang of guilt, watching the cat struggle without thumbs. There was nothing she could do about the thumbs part, but she could help him with the snowflake. She held it still for him, making the process much easier than before.

Once he finished, he opened it up, watching the paper expand to his very own paper snowflake. He was amazed, admiring his creation from all possible angles. He grabbed it and jumped back onto his vehicle, laying it out in front of him.

They both went back to watching the movie, enjoying it more now than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at the actual time of uploading it's december 27th im so sorry lmao


End file.
